Insomnia
Insomnia is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis The B-Squad relive memories of their past failures after they overhear Commander Cruger and Kat talking about how the A-Squad might have defeated Gruumm by now. Also Gruumm is up to something big and Mora comes face to face with the Magnificence. Plot Up in space aboard the Terror, Mora has entered the forbidden chamber and is frightened by what she has seen, causing her to flee from the room screaming. Late at night, Commander Cruger and Kat conversate as the walk around the base. Cruger is still disturbed by Icthior's words regarding Isinia. He asks Kat if it's possible that she may still be alive, but Cat states that she is uncertain. Cruger then goes on, wondering about the fate of his missing A-Squad Rangers, wondering what the present would be like if they hadn't disappeared and wondering if they might have already defeated Gruumm if so. The B-Squad Rangers overhear the conversation as they pass nearby, and are hurt by his words. Later that night, Z walks into the rec room where Jack is sitting in the dark and is wide awake. Recalling what they had overheard earlier, Jack blames himself for Gruumm not being captured yet, but Z goes against this and says that they have done a very good job up to now. The two of them then recall from where they first started, as thieves on the Newtech City streets playing Robin Hood, and then how they progressed to being good Rangers. But when he openly asks why Cruger still prefers A-Squad over them, Sky walks in and states that those Rangers were tight as a team, while they the B-Squad Rangers haven't always been on the same page. Sky blames himself on that part for being too obsessed with being a Red Ranger and a leader. But Z states that they came together when it really mattered. Bridge then walks in (eating a cupcake) and the Rangers continue to debate on the current issue. Bridge is feeling the same way the three of them are, but (in a standing-on-head fashion like Bridge) pointing out times when their fellow Green Ranger came through for them, Jack states that despite Bridge being an odd fellow, he had always come through for them. But Bridge wonders who is to blame if not him, and Syd then walks in stating that she is, blaming herself for always being selfish and spoiled. But the others point out the positive and helpful things about her as well, and that she had helped them become better Rangers. Despite their newfound positivity, they begin to wonder if Cruger had become the Shadow Ranger to deal with matters himself. Back up on the Terror, Gruumm confronts Mora and forces her to return to the chamber of the Magnificence, stating that he cannot be denied. She re-enters the room and is forced to face the the mighty powers of the Magnificence. Back at S.P.D. Headquarters, the Rangers continue to talk in the rec room, and begin to wonder why Gruumm hasn't carried out his biggest strike against Earth just yet. They figure that he's up to something big, building some sort of ship or weapon. They then recall the moments when he had sent his armies to steal resources from Earth - including diamonds, gold, Iridium, Hemotech Synthetic Plasma, and perhaps a good chunk of the asteroid that Jack blew up recently. Upon realizing this, they all agree to get tell Commander Cruger immediately, who then walks into the room just seconds after and asks what. When they all begin to talk over each other, they are silenced by him. Before telling him, however, Jack brings up the fact that they had heard his earlier conversation with Kat, that they heard him say that with the A-Squad, they would have already stopped Gruumm. But Cruger tells them that they had not exactly eavesdropeed on his conversation long enough, or they would have heard him say that if A-Squad was that good, they would not have fallen into Gruumm's hands, as they, B-Squad, haven't. Now that this issue was out of the way, Cruger asks again what else there was they needed to say. They have concluded that Gruumm is up to something big, using all of the stolen resources from Earth to produce some kind of mass weapon of some sort. Commander Cruger agrees and says that it is now time to take action - after a good night sleep that is. Before leaving them be, Commander Cruger reminds the Rangers assuringly that the fate of the world rests in their hands. Back up on the Terror, Mora is brainwashed by the Magnificence, known as Omni, and she bows down to him with complete allegiance, saying that he will rule the galaxy. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) **Aaron James Murphy as Sam (archive footage) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora **Josephine Davison as Morgana (archive footage) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Mark Wright as Rhinix & T-Top (voices) (archive footage) *Sarah Thompson as Hydrax/Diane (archive footage) *Kelson Henderson as Bugglesworth & Devastation (voices) (archive footage) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots & General Benaag (voices) (archive footage) *Mike Havoc as Drakel (voice) (archive footage) *Jason Hoyte as General Valko (voice) (archive footage) *Greg Johnson & Paul Barrett as Stench and Thresher (voices) (archive footage) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) (archive footage) Errors *TBA Notes *Insomnia is the inability to sleep, most commonly caused by either excitement or worry. *The Rangers recap everything that Grumm has stolen since his arrival. **Originally thought to be for resources for his empire, the Rangers deduce that Grumm is actually building something with the diamonds, gold, etc. *This episode marks the first appearance of Omni. *The events of Wormhole likely happened immediately after Mora saw Omni. *At the end of the episode, Mora has cut her hair. See Also TBA Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes